


playtime

by mamori_tai



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Horrible smut cause I can’t write smut anymore apparently lmao, LMAO, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader being groped and gagged by the Octopus Devil, Smut, Somnophilia, hahahaha, i guess i went there again, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamori_tai/pseuds/mamori_tai
Summary: “I’m [Last Name][First Name].” you held out your hand – hoping for a handshake but you were shaken when instead, he gently raised your hand and gave your knuckle a kiss.What the fuck?Your eyes followed his long eyelashes as he blinked before glancing back up at you, the charming smile still on his lips as he let go of your hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. [Last Name]. I really hope you won’t get in any more trouble, but just in case that you do, I’d like to take you out on a date as a payment the next time we meet.”Well. You’ve always had the horrible luck being at the wrong place at the wrong time.
Relationships: Yoshida Hirofumi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I was supposed to be finishing chapter 5 of mamori tai and a Nanami and Sukuna request - but a thirsty bee is a thirsty bee. Also dedicated to my fellow Hiro’s princess at Tumblr Oto-chan cause we’re just thirsty... all the time.

Yoshida Hirofumi is a busy man.

He’s always on call, what with him being a well known Private Devil Hunter— meaning most of the time he’d always leave you alone on his suite while he do his work. Each time he’d leave, it always left you worried until he’s home safe. Being a devil hunter is a dangerous job, after all, with a very low survival rate.

Meeting the Private Devil Hunter was a coincidence. It was one of his day off and he thought it’d be nice to walk around the city when an unnamed devil caused a ruckus in the city, and it just so happened that you were at the wrong place at the wrong time too when the attack happened.

Your second chance meeting with the prince-like Devil Hunter was when he was contacted by Makima. Again, wrong place at the wrong time.

“You sure have a weird habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, Young Miss.” The private devil hunter spoke as he walked at the alley that you were in – the unnamed man who pulled you earlier now lying unconscious. He gave you that sly smile, before holding his hand out. “You okay? You weren’t hurt, were you?”

“I– uh… I’m sorry?” You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for. Maybe because this is the second time he saved you. You grabbed his hand and let him pull you up before hastily letting go once you were back on your feet. “I’m fine, thank you. Uh. This is the second time you’ve saved me… I really can’t thank you enough.”

“How about telling me your name in exchange for me saving you twice?” His lips quirked up from that sly to a charming smile, eyes focus on your figure as you looked at him as if in disbelief that’s the only thing he wanted in exchange for him saving you twice. “I’m Yoshida Hirofumi.”

“I’m [Last Name][First Name].” you held out your hand – hoping for a handshake but you were shaken when instead, he gently raised your hand and gave your knuckle a kiss.

What the fuck?

Your eyes followed his long eyelashes as he blinked before glancing back up at you, the charming smile still on his lips as he let go of your hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. [Last Name]. I really hope you won’t get in any more trouble, but just in case that you do, I’d like to take you out on a date as a payment the next time we meet.”

Well. You’ve always had the horrible luck being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

Yoshida Hirofumi is a busy man.

But he always make sure to make time for his princess. No matter how tired he was returning from work; his princess always comes first. He’s not a selfish lover; but he’s a tease. He absolutely loves embarrassing you on public places, that blush on your face and the tears at the corner of your eyes absolutely endearing. He knew how much being complimented makes you shy, sometimes, he likes embarrassing you in a form of public display of affection or something a bit more playful, like giving your ass a squeeze while you’re both walking in crowded places; the squeak leaving your lips catching the attention of other passersby.

But Yoshida Hirofumi loves teasing you the most in _bed_.

He came home that evening a bit later than usual, and as expected; you were already passed asleep in your shared room. His eyes trailed over your form, the steady and gentle rise and fall of your chest indicating that you are indeed asleep. You’re wearing one of his white button-up shirts, something you always do when you start missing him. Your smaller form being swallowed by his shirt, reaching down your thighs; he love seeing you wear his clothes though, his blood always going south.

You look like an angel.

Hirofumi walked toward the bed, steps gentle not to wake you. The bed shifting with his added weight as he sat next to your sleeping figure, the sly smile he’d always give you whenever he plan to do something mischievous forming on his lips. Seeing you didn’t stir, he crawled over your smaller form before leaning to kiss you on the neck, nibbling gently while his other hand trailed under the shirt you were wearing to give your thigh a squeeze.

“Princess, I’m home…” Hirofumi whispered, his hand immediately leaving underneath your shirt to remove his necktie, chuckling as you stirred while he restrained your wrists. “… don’t you want to greet your prince a welcome home?”

You weren’t a light sleeper, he knew that; something he always take delight taking advantage of. How many times had he woken you up when he was already balls deep into your tight little cunt? Despite giving him your consent before that he could take you whenever he please, even in your sleep – it still give him a sick kind of thrill. How you trust him even in your most vulnerable.

“Do you what to play?” Hirofumi asked the Octopus Devil; it wasn’t every day that he’s willing to share – well, maybe with his previous lovers he does — but not you, but he wonders how far he could exploit you before you wake up.

“ _Oh? That’s a surprise._ ” The Octopus Devil responded in the male’s head. Its eyes glancing at your sleeping form. The Akuma wondered what’s running to the man’s mind; compared to his previous lovers Hirofumi is usually possessive when it comes to you, after all. “ _You’re not usually the one to share… at least with this one.”_

“Well, I’m feeling a bit generous.” Hirofumi grins, wetting his lips as his hands returned underneath the shirt you’re wearing, fingers making contact with your damp underwear before pulling it down. “Not like I’m going to let you all the way through, but I won’t mind you groping her and maybe using her mouth.”

“ _Since you offered so graciously._ ” Smaller limbs of the Octopus Devil’s tentacles manifested, quickly crawling under the collar of your shirt; the buttons popping off and Hirofumi let out an annoyed click of his tongue but didn’t say anything. A tentacle wrapped around each breast, squeezing gently before a sucker latched on each nipples, causing you to whimper lightly.

“Careful with her.” He reminded the Octopus Devil before laying down on the bed, his hands gripping your thighs before spreading them and coming face to face with your core. Fingers spreading the lips of your cunt and giving a lick, groaning at the taste of you. He missed this. The way you taste.

“Hi–Hiro…” Your voice barely whispered and he glanced up to see if you were awake — you’re still asleep, but the flush on your face and the way your breathing changed tells him that your body’s feeling what’s happening. He groaned, burying his face deeper — wanting to taste more of you. Hirofumi kissed your cunt the way he would kiss your mouth; open-mouthed, tongue exploring — occasionally sucking on your cute little clit before slurping your juices like it’s the finest ambrosia he’s ever had. He’d thrust his tongue on your cute little hole, collecting more of your juices before pulling out and slurping lewdly, moving his head side to side.

He could tell that you were close; your legs twitching and your moans becoming more frequent — _louder_ — and as he glance at you once more, the Octopus Devil’s tentacles still squeezing and suckling on your breasts. Patient. Waiting. He gotta give it to the Devil; the Octopus Devil was anything but gentle to his previous partners; they are, after all, a devil; selfish creatures that takes whatever they wanted, but Hirofumi made it clear that you were off-limits; only his. Allowing the Octopus Devil even a little taste of you is a special privilege. He’s made it clear.

Your body felt hot. You’re on the border between sleep and consciousness and it felt like your body’s being touch all at once; indescribable pleasure running through you as you felt your breasts being squeezed and suckled, yet at the same time the pleasure down your core was too much too intense. The slick between your legs and the lewd slurping that echoes was enough to bring you back to consciousness, but your mind was still too foggy with sleep to catch up what was going on with your body.

It wasn’t until something slick entered your core and your clit was pinched that you opened your mouth in a silent scream; back arching, legs shaking on their place over Hirofumi’s shoulder as you came in his mouth; glancing down at the male and meeting his heated gaze.

“Hi–Hiro– _hmph!_ ” A third tentacle from the Octopus Devil entered your mouth, cutting you off as the Octopus Devil started thrusting — testing how far you could take it. Hirofumi intently watched the Octopus Devil use your mouth as he pulled away from your core, crawling above you; eyes following the drool that slipped from your lips.

It wasn’t until you tried to grip the pillow that you realised your hands were restrained; instead reaching out to the male who was more than happy to oblige, letting you hold unto him as that sly smile returned on his lips. Leaning down to your ear, he pulled on your earlobe with his teeth before whispering, “Cum for me one more time, princess?”

You couldn’t answer; muffled by the tentacle in your mouth. Not that he would stop even if you tell him no. Long and thick; his fingers reaching deeper that your own couldn’t even reach, your walls gripping his fingers tightly as if it didn’t want to let go, your gaze watching as his fingers disappeared in and out of your cunt.

Hirofumi leaned back a little— eyes drinking the sight of you, clinging to him so desperately while his fingers are knuckled-deep in your cunt; the tears at the corner of your eyes, face flushed, mouth stuffed with the Octopus Devil’s tentacle made you look even more beautiful in his eyes.

You look like an angel.

One that’s fallen because of your desire.

You tried to close your legs— to stop him from abusing your core, but another pair of tentacles manifested and wrapped around your thighs, pulling your legs to your chest; spreading you open to Hirofumi’s gaze at the same time the one thrusting in your mouth let go. You quickly swallowed the saliva that pooled in your mouth before gasping for air, whimpering, “Hi–Hiro— I– I can’t.”

“Hmm?” His gaze once again travelled from your cunt to your face, barely hiding a smirk as you whimper pitifully — attempting to struggle and failing thanks to the tentacles holding your legs open for him. “Of course you can, princess.”

“I can’t. I can’t.” You insisted, shaking your head— begging him with your eyes. Hirofumi almost felt bad. _Almost_. But he love you the most like _this_.

His fingers moved in a come-hither motion, finding the spot that brings you closer to the edge before assaulting the spongey spot with his long fingers; thumb pressing on your neglected cute little clit, your walls tightening on his fingers, legs shaking as his thumb massaged your clit in tandem with his fingers’ thrusts.

It didn’t take long before he had you cumming again, at the same time that the tentacles disappeared. Your cries of his name echoing in the room.

“Hiro! Hiro!”

Hirofumi leaned and kissed you on the eyelids— fingers slowing their thrusts prolonging your orgasm, “Good job, princess. See? I told you, you could cum for me once more.” He murmurs as his lips finally met yours as you sighed into the kiss, the male pulling out his fingers from your cunt.

“Hiro…?” You murmured as he pulled away from your lips; his dark eyes still studying your face while your restrained hands reached for him, gripping his shirt. Your eyes glancing at the tent in his pants, “Do you want me to…?”

He grinned, pulling away from you as he unbuckled his belt; unbuttoning his pants before pulling it off with his boxers. “It’s alright, I’ll take care of it.” His hands wrapped around his cock, thumb wiping against the pre-cum pooling on the tip as he lightly stroke his cock, “Could you press your thighs together, princess?”

“Hmmyeah.” You pressed your thighs together, Hirofumi placing them against his front while his cock slipped between your thighs – thrusting – your breath getting caught in your throat as his cock slide between your pussy; the mess from your two orgasms earlier making it easier for him. “Hi–Hiro…”

“ _Shhh_. It’s okay, princess.” Hirofumi whispered with his gentle voice, watching the way his cock slipped between your thighs before glancing up to gauge your reaction. You’re biting your lips, tears once again prickling the corner of your eyes but this time – this time out of frustration. He barely hid his grin. “What’s wrong?”

“P-please…” you whimpered, gaze meeting his before averting your eyes once you saw his grin as you hiccuped. “I–I…”

“You _what_ , princess?” He stopped thrusting, chuckling when you let out a pitiful whine when the friction stopped.

“Please–please put it in…” You watched as he merely lifted his brow; grin turning amused making your face suddenly feel hot.

Yoshida Hirofumi _absolutely_ loves teasing you in bed.

“I thought you said you _can’t_ take anymore, princess?” His voice was teasing, mirth showing in his dark eyes as he watched you open and close your mouth, averting your gaze once again from his. He resumed thrusting – _torturously slow_ – causing a choked sob escape your lips. “You were begging me earlier, telling me that you can’t, remember?”

“I–I don’t care. Just–just please, please, please, Hiro, fuck me!” You begged, sobbing, babbling about how you’d be a good little girl for him— that you’d let him fuck you as many times as he want tonight, begged Hirofumi to put his cock in your tight little cunt already because you want it, want him and his cock to stuffed you.

Hirofumi summoned the Octopus Devil once more, the smaller tentacles once again wrapped around your legs before spreading you open before the male’s dark gaze – his eyes on your cunt while he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor.

“I knew you’d see it my way, princess.” He murmured, hand gripping his cock once more before rubbing the tip against your entrance. His gaze once again met yours – and before you could avert your gaze again, he gently tapped your cheek with his free hand, and without breaking eye-contact, said, “Keep your gaze on me.”

You nodded, gasping as he suddenly entered you with a swift roll of his hips; his lips meeting yours to muffle your moans.

Hirofumi couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips, feeling himself drown with the way your tight walls hugged his cock oh so deliciously; he let you adjust to his size for a bit before starting to move slowly, loving the way your pussy try to suck his cock back in with each drag. He didn’t break eye-contact even as he broke the kiss, choosing instead to lean down as he caged you with his body.

God. You’re so small compared to him, but the way you feel around him made him believe that meeting you wasn’t just a mere coincidence, no; you were made for him— to warm and milk his cock with that cunt of yours.

His movement started to get a little bit faster the moment he felt you relax— letting himself get lost to the feeling of you wrapped around him. He love _this_. Addicted to it — to you, even. If it was up to him, he’d have his way with you every single day and night that he wasn’t away for work. Keep you full to the brim.

His thoughts wandered to somewhere a bit dark, but he shook such thoughts away and chose to instead focus on you; the streak of tears on your cheeks, flushed face and drool from the corner of your lips as you continue to moan his name, begging him for more as he hit that sweet spot that made you see stars. His hand cupped your cheek, thumb on your mouth pressing down your tongue; making more drool slipped from your lips. Hirofumi chuckled, “Guess you couldn’t resist in the end, huh, princess?”

“So much for insisting that you couldn’t take anymore, huh?” He could feel himself getting closer to his release— and he knew you were close, too, with the way your walls wouldn’t stop twitching and tightening around him. “Are you going to cum again?” He removed his thumb from your mouth and you nodded while his pace continued.

“Yes! Yes! Hiro—Hirofumi!” You sobbed as his thumb that left your mouth rubbed your neglected little clit – your walls clamping around him as you literally shake while creaming beautifully on his cock; Hirofumi slowed his thrust to prolong your orgasm as you weakly reach for him, his forehead meeting yours as he nuzzle his nose against you.

“Good girl, princess.” His lips once again met yours in a frenzied kiss, tongue slithering in your mouth as he thrust once. Twice. _Thrice_. Before groaning as he emptied himself inside you; thick ropes of hot cum flooding your insides, some even dripping. The Octopus Devil’s tentacles disappeared once more; his hands replacing them, holding the back of your thighs and gently massaging them as he broke the kiss and leaned back, stretching your legs with his movements. “You alright, princess?”

He eyed you; already so fucked out from cumming three times and ready to pass out anytime.

“ _Hmmyeah_.” You nodded your head, ready to close your eyes when you realised something; he still hasn’t pulled out and he’s still hard. Glancing at Hirofumi, you swallowed nervously. “Hi–Hiro?”

“That’s too bad, princess.” Hirofumi gave you that familiar sly smile, rolling his hips causing you to whimper.

“Playtime’s not over yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread. I'mma edit it tomorrow I'm just going to sleep now lmao.


End file.
